


Lance and Ryan Week

by wertdifferenz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Lance and Ryan Week, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertdifferenz/pseuds/wertdifferenz
Summary: A week full of pure fluff and happiness for these two lovely boys.





	1. 15th: Jamaican Heroes Day - A Day of Triumph

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the Lance and Ryan week.  
> This week I'm going to post 7 short stories about these two cuties. The idea is from is [ @Lance-and-Ryan-Week on Tumblr](https://lance-and-ryan-week.tumblr.com/). Make sure to check them out if you want even more Lyan stories!
> 
> The week starts of with 15th: Jamaican Heroes Day: A Day of Triumph  
>  _This kicks off our ship week. This is a day to write about their victories, big or small. It’s a day for them to be heroic together!_
> 
> I hope you like it!

A ray of sunshine is warming up the area around his stomach, and Lance enjoys the feeling way too much to give in to his boyfriends demands.

“Come on, Lance,” Ryan tries again, more persistent than the three times before. He receives a half-hearted murmur in return and tries to gently shake him awake next, but Lance won’t budge. 

“It’s time to be a hero,” he teases, using the exact same words Lance has said the night before, when he was too excited to fall asleep. “You’ve got a parade waiting for you.”

Lance huffs and drapes his bedsheets over his head. “I just want to sleep…” he groans when Ryan tries to pry him out of his cocoon. “…and cuddle.”

He feels Ryan chuckle more than he hears it, especially after his boyfriend lays back down and wraps his arms around him. Lance lets him move some of the sheets off his head, so they can look at each other with happy little smiles. 

“That’s better,” he murmurs softly and closes his eyes with a sigh.

Ryan tugs Lance’s head under his chin and hums softly. “We’ll be late.”

Lance takes a minute to think of a response. “Shiro can take my place.”

“He already has his own place, you know? As our captain,” Ryan chuckles.

“Romelle can do it then.” Lance grins into his sheets. “She always wanted to fly Red.”

Ryan just holds him closer and kisses his forehead. “I don’t think your team will give up their sharpshooter.”

Lance sighs. Ryan has the ability to make him feel all fluffy and guilty at the same time, persuading him to do the things that he should be doing in the first place. It took Lance a while to come up with some weapons against his boyfriend. 

He wiggles a bit closer and starts kissing Ryan’s jawline, moving down to his neck and over to his weak spot, right under his ear. “Five more minutes,” he whispers into the soft skin with a pout. “A hero deserves some sleep.”

Lance knows he got him when Ryan starts kissing his hair.

“My hero does indeed.”

Yeah, this right here is worth missing a parade or two, worth getting scold by Shiro and Keith later, worth putting up with Pidge’s and Rizavi’s teasing as soon as they leave the room.

That’s a problem for future-Lance though. Right now, he wants nothing else but sleep…

…and cuddle.


	2. 16th: Day of the Marksmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16th: Day of the Marksmen  
> They’re snipers, but there’s other ways to hit the mark as well, no? Be creative and have fun!

“Lance,” Hunk calls from the door, “training starts in ten minutes.”

Lance waves him off before concentrating back on his task. He takes up a stance, aims, and throws the paper ball in his hand with masterful precision. It flops straight into the trashcan and Lance does a little victory dance. For the past thirty minutes he has been competing with Ryan who the best paper-ball-thrower out of the two of them is, and finally they settled it.

Lance grins up at Ryan, who doesn’t look crestfallen, but utterly amused. The smile looks good on his usual stoic face, and Lance can’t help the fluttery feeling in his stomach. He  
fights it down though, because he has bragging rights now, and he won’t hesitate to use them.

“You can always ask for a rematch,” Lance teases with a smile. He walks over to the trashcan to collect the only paper ball that Ryan didn’t manage to throw successfully, granting Lance the win with his miss. 

“Sure.” Ryan is still smirking when Lance gets back to him. His hands are buried in the pockets of his open jacket, and he’s missing the usual sharpness he carries whenever he’s on duty. “But next time I’m going to win.”

Lance’s smile only grows wider. “We’ll see about that!”

He hands him the paper ball with a challenging glint in his eyes. Ryan takes a moment to look at the ball, the trashcan and back at Lance before turning around. He gives Lance a knowing smirk and without further ado he tosses the ball over his shoulder. 

He doesn’t have to take another look to know that he hit his target. 

Lance gasps, his eyes blown wide and mouth open. “No way!” He whirls around, eyes growing even wider when he sees Ryan’s smirk expression. “You let me win!”

He just shrugs. “Maybe?”

“It’s so on, Ryan!” Lance laughs, already grabbing some paper to form another ball. 

_“Lance!”_

“Oh shit!” He flinches when he hears Hunk scream for him down the hall. Lance drops the paper on the table and heads straight for the door. Right before leaving he turns and shoots Ryan a wink.

“Next time then,” he laughs while running after Hunk. 

Ryan looks after him and smiles to himself. He can’t wait for that ‘next time’.


	3. 17th: Day of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17th: Day of Flowers  
>  _A day that can be full of sweetness and beauty, among other things. I’m excited to see how you take this one and run with it._

“What is that?” he asks, as if isn’t obvious what Ryan is holding up.

And yeah, Lance realizes just how stupid his question is when Ryan crooks his head to the side, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “Flowers,” he offers carefully.

Lance snorts. “Yeah, I can see that.” He watches Ryan breath again with an amused smile, but it quickly vanishes when he looks at the flowers that Lance still hasn’t taken from him. “How did you get these?” 

Ryan shrugs, clearly uncomfortable with the amount of time it takes for Lance to accept some flowers. But it’s just not that easy. 

“Ryan, seriously. These are already hard to get without earth going through and intergalactic war,” Lance scolds, a hint of melancholy in his voice. He lifts a hand to carefully trace the delicate white petals and bits his lips. He can feel some tears prickle in his eyes, but ignores them as he finally takes the flowers, holding them close to his chest. “How did you get these?” he asks again.

Ryan lifts his eyebrows, the smile that he only shows to Lance looks a little bit helpless like this. “Do you like them?” His voice is oh so soft, as if there was a tiny chance that Lance would hate his beautiful present. 

“I love them.” He really does. This gesture makes his heart flutter, and the meaning behind it makes the butterflies in his stomach fly one somersault after another. Because white Butterfly lilies are not only Lance’s favorite flowers, but also Cuban’s national flowers, and so fucking hard to get. Especially when you’re stuck in a military base all day. 

Lance smells the familiar scent of the flowers, and immediately his brain provides him with sweet memories from his childhood. His grandmother used to grow these in her garden and present them to their children and grandchildren for every birthday. Lance looks up and smiles brightly and Ryan. “Thank you so much.”

Ryan sighs relieved. His posture loosens up a little, and a real smile tugs on his lips this time. It’s endearing to see that he was so nervous about the present, Lance can’t stop a laugh escape his lips. 

A gasp from the door interrupts their little moment.

“Maldita sea!”

Lance whirls around to face his mother standing in the doorframe with gaping mouth and wide eyes, staring at the flowers in Lance’s hands. A blush forms on his cheeks as Lance’s eyes dart between Ryan and his mom. “Mamá!”

She ignores Lance’s embarrassed outcry completely as she steps into the room and touches the petals of the flower with shaky hands herself. She has tears in her eyes as she looks up at Lance. “Are those Butterfly lilies?”

With a wide smile Lance nods. “Ryan gave them to me.”

She looks to said boy before turning back to Lance with a smirk. “Es un buen hombre,” she whispers. 

Lance face explodes in a second blush. He can feel the heat radiating off his skin as his mom leaves them alone again. The amused smile on Ryan’s face tells him that he probably heard and, even worse, understood what his mom told him.

The blush only gets stronger. Lance hides his face in the sweet smelling flowers, even though he’s sure that even the tips of his ears are red by now. But he finds himself not minding this at all, because he is way too happy with the present in his arms and the thoughts and feelings Ryan has put into it.


	4. 18th: A Day at Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18th: A Day at Sea  
>  _We know for sure at least one of our boys loves the ocean. Play around with this one as there are many possibilities!_

Gentle waves wash over his feet and let him sink further and further into the soft sand of the beach. Lance breathes in the salty air, watches the blue water swirl around his feet, lets the wind play with his hair and feels at home.

Sure, they are far, far away from Cuba, but the ocean has always felt like it’s just a part of him, a part he had deeply missed in space and at the Garrison. 

Warm fingers intertwine with his own, and Lance gives them a squeeze as a silent ‘thank you’ to his boyfriend. Ryan has surprised him with a short trip to the ocean the day before, and they drove all night to get to the nearest shore.

It’s still early in the morning. The sun hasn’t decided to peak over the horizon yet, so the water is still cold and the wind still fresh, but Lance feels nothing but happiness as he embraces the ocean barefoot and in his shorts. 

A shiver runs down his spine, but he tries to ignore it. He really doesn’t want to leave just yet, even if it’s just to go back to the car and eat some proper breakfast before starting the day. 

Thankfully Ryan gets how he feels, gets how he wants to stand here just a bit longer, so he doesn’t try to pry him away. What he does though is step even closer, wrap his arms around him and press his chest into Lance’s back. 

Lance chuckles and nestles against him, trying to move even closer and share some of the warmth his boyfriend radiates. He closes his eyes, feels another wave crash against his legs, feels his back slowly heat up, feels soft kisses in his hair and the smile Ryan only shows to him when they’re are alone. 

That’s what gets Lance to force his eyes away from the stunning view of the ocean in front of him and onto the stunning view of his boyfriend behind him. Lance wiggles in Ryan’s hold until they are chest to chest. Ryan takes his time kissing his forehead, then his temple, then the tip of his nose until finally looking into his eyes.

Lance wraps his arms under Ryan’s jacket around his waist and leans up to catch his lips in a soft kiss. He nuzzles into Ryan’s chest, takes in the scent of salty air mixed with the scent rain and pinewood of his boyfriend and thinks that this is a wonderful combination.

“Thank you,” Lance whispers loud enough for his boyfriend to hear him.

Ryan hugs him tighter and presses his cheek against Lance temple. There is this soft smile in his voice when he carefully asks, “Are you happy?”

“Yeah,” Lance hums, the long drive slowly catching up to him. “This is perfect.” He closes his eyes and lets his thoughts drift off, soaks up his boyfriend’s warmth and soft hums against his hair until Ryan carries him back to the car and he falls into a light slumber.


	5. 19th: A Day in Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19th: A Day in Another Life  
>  _AU day! How would things be in another life? You can do so much with this and I’m so excited to see what you create._

The prickling feeling of being stared at is unnerving, especially because Ryan knows exactly who is staring at him. He tries his best to ignore it, but the feeling just intensifies the longer he tries to keep up the stoic demeanor of a dutiful guard. 

He can feel ocean blue eyes move over his body, take in the traditional uniform he only has to wear for special events, such as the arrival of the Avatar outside of the glacial palace walls. And as nervous as he is being watched by no one else but the prince himself, he revels in the feeling of being desired by him as well. 

His mother would lecture him about having such unproper thoughts, but she’s at the other end of the world, so Ryan is left on his own. 

The prickling stops for a few seconds as the prince’s attention gets diverted by their guest. Ryan sighs quietly, but Rizavi hears him anyway. She tries to hide her chuckle, and exhales shakily through her nose. Of course she knows what’s going on between Ryan and the prince, has probably even known before the prince revealed his feelings and desires to Ryan himself. 

He nudges her side, reminding her with a look that they can’t break their stance, or their superior won’t hesitate to give them an appropriate punishment for disregarding orders.   
Her lips quake as she tries to force down her smile, but at least she’s quiet. 

Ryan flinches slightly as the prickling comes back. He sees the Avatar talking to the king and queen, the young prince left unattended at the far end of his big family. His niece hangs on his arm, a shy girl that doesn’t really warm up to anyone but her parents and her youngest uncle, but the prince pays her almost no mind as his eyes fall back on Ryan. 

It’s embarrassing how much control the prince has over his whole body and soul. Ryan’s cheeks flame up as he tries to hold his stare, but he’s too weak to the blue eyes and the knowing smile on his beautiful face. 

Even though Ryan hasn’t given him and answer yet, the prince already knows everything he needs to know. How could he not? Ryan isn’t good at hiding his feelings, even though hardly anyone knows how to read him. They just never took their time to break through his stoic mask like the prince did. 

A laugh goes through the royal group and the prince moves his attention once more to the main event. The little group proceeds to walk towards the grand hall where a warm fire and a banquet is waiting for them. 

The prince sends his niece to his brother and waits until the guards have caught up to him. With a bright smile he walks right besides Ryan. The other guards are used to the prince spending time among them, even with guests around, so they long have stopped questioning his presence. 

The prince’s voice is low, so the rest of the guards can’t listen to their conversation when he speaks up. “Even though we have a very important guest right now, I don’t want to miss my evening walk through the city.” He raises an eyebrow, expecting an answer to an unspoken question.

Ryan hums softly. “It would be wise to let a guard accompany you to your destination.”

“You’re right. Veronica would kill me if I left without one.” The prince chuckles, his lips parting in the charming way he inherited from his mother and perfected over the years. 

“Would you walk with me, Ryan?”

He doesn’t need to think about it, as he is too weak for these blue eyes. “Always, my prince.” Ryan adds a respectful bow to his words, which puts a sheepish expression on the prince’s face.

“I’ll meet you later then,” he says with a small smile before walking back to his family. His niece raises her arms as he gets near and with a soft laugh he lifts her and clasps her in his arms. The prince nudges her nose and enjoys the bright laugh he gets from her. 

Ryan receives his own nudges from his fellow guards. Thanks to Rizavi everyone knew pretty early about the things between the prince and him. It’s also thanks to her that they quickly got used to it and started to tease Ryan whenever they can. 

But Ryan endures it all, wouldn’t want to change any of it, as long as he can keep the attention of the prince for a little bit longer.


	6. 20th: The Darkest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20th: The Darkest Day  
>  _We have the obligatory “angst” day. BUT, it doesn’t have to be about just that. Remember, we are doing this the month of Halloween. So you can do angst or you can do something spooky. It’s up to you!_

“Babe, where are you?” Lance screams through the house. It’s not the first time he has lost his husband in all the new rooms, since he’s not used to having such a big place all to themselves. It was a lot easier to find each other in their small two-room apartment they shared before. 

Lance walks through the hallway, checking every room to see if Ryan is back to unpacking boxes again. His search is fruitless though, because Ryan is hiding between one of the doors, using it to sneak up on Lance and successfully scare him.

A short scream is all Ryan gets from Lance, and his face quickly turns into a pout. “Don’t do that to me!”  
Ryan wraps his arms around him, laughing brightly at him. “But it’s Halloween,” he returns, and kisses the scrunched up tip of Lance’s nose again and again until he can’t help but giggle. 

Lance leans back in Ryan’s hold to take a good look at his husband. He isn’t a friend of costumes, but he put on some cat ears and drew whiskers on his face, just to make his boyfriend happy. And maybe to please the kids of their new neighborhood as well, who knows?

The doorbell disturbs their little moment, but they don’t mind at all. Ryan kisses his nose on last time before whispering, “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” Lance takes a step back from him. “How do I look?”

Ryan grabs his hand and walks them to their front door while answering. “Like a cute witch.”

“Excuse you,” Lance pouts again, “I’m a sexy witch.”

Ryan answers with a laugh, places the bowl full of candy in Lance’s waiting hands and opens the door. A little ghost, a witch and a tiny Spider-Man look up to them with bright smiles and shining eyes.

“Trick or treat!” 

Lance coos at them while giving everyone their share and eagerly waves as the kids run to the next house. It only takes a few minutes for the next group to arrive, and they repeat the same thing. 

It’s almost ten in the evening when the last kids knock at the door. Lance gives them the remaining candy before closing the door with a relieved sigh. Ryan steps closer to grabs his hips, and Lance takes the chance to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him softly. 

Ryan hums into the kiss before moving back with a teasing smile. “I still can’t see what’s sexy part of your costume.”

Lance grins. “That’s because I wear the sexy part under it.” He takes a step back to turn around, adding a sexy swing to his hips while walking through the living room.

“Oh?” Ryan’s voice is right behind him, just like Lance hoped. And he sounds very interested. “And when do I get to see it?”

“When we go to bed.”

Ryan pulls him into another hug, but instead of wrapping his arms around his waist, he leans down and lifts him over his shoulder. Lance let’s out a surprised squeak and wiggles a bit in his grasp, but Ryan holds on tight. 

With a laugh he heads directly for their bedroom, not stopping until he can drop his husband onto the soft sheets. Lance awaits him with open arms and wraps his legs around him as soon as Ryan joins him on the bed. 

Another laugh bubbles in Lance chest. He can’t help but feel happy with his husband kissing him softly in their first own house. Everything is perfect, and when Ryan gasp as he sees the sexy part of Lance’s costume, it gets even better.


	7. 21st: Celia Cruz Birthday: Day of Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21st: Celia Cruz Birthday: Day of Celebration  
>  _The final day and my personal favorite day. It falls on the birthday of the afro-Cuban Queen of Salsa. Celia was all about celebrating life despite the pain. This final day, I want us to make it as lively as possible for Ryan and Lance._

Persuading Shiro of letting them reserve one of the lounges for their little get-together is a simple task, especially after Lance found out how easy it is to bribe him with his mother’s food. 

Very easy.

Like, seriously, Shiro. Are you starving? You sure you’re okay? 

Anyway, the room is set with enough tables and chair for Lance’s whole family and Ryan. It even has a small kitchenette which is separated from the rest of the room by a wall, so they are able to cook there instead of the cafeteria a few halls down. 

His mother and sister-in-law used the kitchen to its full extent. Lance isn’t quite sure how they managed to cook a meal that would sate at least three whole families in one afternoon, but they did it. 

With a big smile Lance and his brother Marco bring the last few bowls from the fridge to the table. Lance sits down in the free space between his niece and Ryan and nudges his boyfriend in the side. It’s clearly visible that he’s a bit tense. Even though he already met his whole family before, they never sat together like this for a proper dinner, so it is the first time for him to be surrounded by the whole McClain-craziness. 

And crazy it is. 

Everyone is talking loudly with their neighbor or the person in front of them, as if they don’t see each other every day. Lance is occupied by cutting some meat for his niece, but still answers Veronica who sits a few seats down. 

Ryan is quite for some time while Lance’s mother heaves a few spoons of Ropa Vieja on his plate, explaining every little step of preparing the dish to him with a bright smile. Ryan listens diligently, and Lance is happy to see that the topic really seems to interest him.

At first, he wasn’t sure about the idea of inviting Ryan to his family dinner. His boyfriend is usually quiet about his emotions, but for Lance it’s not hard to see that he misses his own family badly. Contact to the rescued base in Jamaica was still infrequent, and the country didn’t manage to rebuild communication with Ryan’s city yet, so the status of his parents was still unclear. 

So, yeah. Lance thought about it for quite some time, but in the end his niece took the decision from him by asking Ryan herself. “You’re coming too, right?” she said as she looked up to him with a pout and the sweetest puppy dog eyes. 

As if anyone could say ‘no’ to that.

Lance still gave Ryan the chance to decline when they were alone later. But his boyfriend surprised him by taking his hand and tugging him into a hug, giving him a reassuring smile and declaring that he’d love to come as well. 

To say Lance is happy about it is an understatement. 

Well, here they are, eating their second and third servings and talking loudly. Conversation partners switch from time to time, and Lance finds himself talking to Rachel and Luis about the positions they recently took up as engineer and nursery school teacher, almost the same they did back in Cuba. It’s good to see them content with their job, especially since they’ve been feeling low with nothing to do besides watching Nadia and Sylvio. 

A hand sneaks into his own, and with a grin Lance squeezes and receives a squeeze in return. He patiently waits for his sister to finish her story before moving his full attention to his right. Ryan nods towards the kitchen, right when Lance’s mother declares that it’s time for dessert. 

“We’re gonna get it, mamá.” Lance says, already jumping up and dragging Ryan with him towards the fridge. He can hear his family chuckle behind him but pays it no mind. With four older siblings he is already used to the whispers and talks and ignoring them. 

Only when they’re somewhat out of earshot Lance turns around and faces Ryan with a careful smile. “Are you having fun?”

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Ryan nods, but his smile seems a bit strained. 

Lance crooks his head to the side. “Really?” 

“Yeah, I-“ He sighs. “I was just thinking that my parents would have enjoyed it as well.”

Lance steps closer to wrap his arms around Ryan’s hips. He’s immediately wrapped into a strong hold himself; Ryan never misses an opportunity to hug him, ever. Lance leans his head against Ryan’s shoulder and sighs against his collarbones. “We’re going to invite them someday.”

Ryan squeezes him lightly and buries his face into Lance’s hair. He takes a few deep breaths before whispering a ‘thank you’ to his forehead, completing the words with a kiss.  


Lance smiles into the gesture. Whenever he tries to comfort his boyfriend, Ryan finds a way to make him feel all fluffy and bubbly inside. With a soft chuckle he removes himself from the hug. “Let’s enjoy some dessert.” He turns around and opens the fridge, taking in the two cakes his mother made this afternoon. “We have cheesecake with dulce de leche and with mango.” 

Ryan raises his eyebrows. “Mango?”

“Yeah.” Lance grins, knowing exactly how to read the surprise on Ryan’s face. “Mamá made it for you.” He grabs the cake tin and places it in Ryan’s hands. 

Ryan stares at the cake for a while before meeting Lance’s eyes again. “I love your mom.”

A laugh erupts from his mouth before he can help himself. “Yeah, I know. She’s the best.” Lance is still chuckling when he gets the second cake tin and closes the fridge. “I might have given her the idea though.”

“I love you, too.” Ryan states with a warm smile that’s heating up Lance’s whole face. 

Trying to hide his embarrassing blush he turns around but doesn’t get far when Ryan reaches for his free hand and presses a soft kiss on his wrist. That… yeah. That does things to the butterflies in Lance’s stomach that are really hard to explain. 

His cheeks are burning when he manages to find a simple response to that. Lance is careful to not drop the cakes in their hands when he leans up to catch Ryan’s lips with his own. “Love you, too,” he whispers between kisses.

Loud laughter from the living room interrupts them. Lance steps back and regards Ryan with a dreamy smile, enjoying the lovestruck look on his boyfriend’s face for a few moments before tugging him back to the lounge. “Let’s go eat some cake.”

Hand in hand they get back, being welcomed by some whistles from Lance’s brothers that are quickly stopped by a look from his mother. Lance gives the cakes to Veronica and Rachel, who are already waiting with cutting knives in their hand. As soon as everyone is served, unusual quietness falls over the group, as they enjoy the cakes in silence. 

After a few moments, when Lance is sure that everyone is fully distracted by their dessert, he grabs Ryan’s hand under the table and gives it another squeeze. Lance is glad that they managed to find together like this, and that Ryan fits perfectly into his big and chaotic family. With the taste of dulce de leche on his tongue and the warm feeling of love in his heart, he wishes that these happy times will never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this week. The account that started all this announced another Ryan and Lance event in December, right after the launch of the last season, and you can bet your right sock I am going to participate, maybe even with one grand story instead of ficlets that stand alone. I can't wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments mean the world to me, so please tell me what you think about this fic.
> 
> And in case you were wondering, here is [ my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wertdifferenz).


End file.
